Sasuke's a Trannylicious Boy
by RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: Sasuke's singing to his all time favourite song, unawares that his friends are listining... And any Sasuke fan-girls out there... i really don't suggest you read.


_**Hey everyone, i'm back with a fic that was inspired by the song ****Trannylicious**__**by Johnny Boy. (I suggest you look it up).**_

_**As i said in my summary, if you're a huge Sasuke fan girl (or boy) don't read as you'll most probably be offended. Anyone else, enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Trannylicious. they are own by other people who aren't me.**_

* * *

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
_Who's top tranny of 'em all?_  
_Johnny, Johnny, Johnny Boy_  
_I'm your Trannylicious toy_

Sang Sasuke Uchiha one day. No one knew this but secretly it was his favourite song. _'And no one will find out either,'_ he mused as he remembered how he sound proofed his room.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's top tranny of 'em all?  
Johnny, Johnny, Johnny Boy  
I'm your Trannylicious toy_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
_Who's top tranny of 'em all?_  
_Johnny, Johnny, Johnny Boy_  
_I'm your Trannylicious toy_

_Boom ah-oh-oh  
Boom ah-oh-oh  
Boom ah-oh-oh  
Hold that thought..._

_They make me scream, they make me moan  
I'm simply sexy head to toe  
Trannylicious what a tease  
All my bitches on their knees_

Sasuke blushed as he sung this, 'man the guy'll tease me if they heard me sing this.'

_My body's hot, my ice cream's good  
Your boyfriend really wish he could  
Your man I had him, think again  
Bitch you wanna come up dead_

_'Too true…'_ he thought with a smirk. _'who could resist me?'_

"_So twinkle twinkle make it bright  
You have one wish so make it right  
They wanna fuck me, every boy  
Yes, I'm their Trannylicious toy_"

_Twinkle twinkle make it bright_  
_They have one wish so make it right_  
_They wanna fuck me, every boy_  
_Yes, I'm their Trannylicious toy_

"_Toy, boy toy_

_Louis, Gucci, It's a mess_  
_But bitch, I only rock the best_  
_Blondes are cute, the bottle's blue_  
_I have to have the latest shoes"_

Sasuke carefully studied his new shoes for a second. _'Man it's like they're singing the song about me!'_ he thought before continuing to sing.

_My look is hot, my ass is tight  
You wish you fucked this every night  
No disco stick, no 1, 2, 3  
There's only room for one queen bee_

_I'mma take you back to Just JB_  
_I'll make you see it's only me_

_J-J-J Just JB, J-J-J Just JB_  
_J-J-J Just JB, J-J-J Just JB_

'…' was the reaction to the blond boy and silver haired man. They both turned to eachother with "WTF?" looks on their faces. The brunette and his little white dog sniggered as they listened in.

_So twinkle twinkle make it bright  
You have one wish so make it right  
They wanna fuck me, every boy  
Yes, I'm their Trannylicious toy_

_Twinkle twinkle make it bright_  
_They have one wish so make it right_  
_They wanna fuck me, every boy_  
_Yes, I'm their Trannylicious toy_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
_Who's top tranny of 'em all?_  
_Johnny, Johnny, Johnny Boy_  
_I'm your Trannylicious toy_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
_Who's top tranny of 'em all?_  
_Johnny, Johnny, Johnny Boy_  
_I'm your Trannylicious toy_

At this point, Sasuke was on his bed jumping around and singing into his hair-brush.

_It's Johnny Boy, he's back again  
To number one, you'll find a trend  
No Britney Spears, no Lady GaGa  
And no more classic, old Madonna_

_His music's hot, we're grinding slow_  
_You hear this song to make it flow_  
_They may be queens, but this one's top_  
_Trannylicious, make it pop_

'Hey Naruto, Kaka sensei, Kiba what are you all-' Sakura was cut off as she felt three hands cover her mouth.

_This beat is so hot  
I produced it make it rock  
Polka dot cause I'm from Poland  
Ooh la la, French bitch rollin'_

_I get the girls rollin' feisty_  
_Johnny Boy might call it hyphy_  
_Peace out, my time is up_  
_She's Trannylicious (Ohh...)_

_So twinkle twinkle make it bright_  
_You have one wish so make it right_  
_They wanna fuck me, every boy_  
_Yes, I'm their Trannylicious toy_

_Twinkle twinkle make it bright_  
_They have one wish so make it right_  
_They wanna fuck me, every boy_  
_Yes, I'm their Trannylicious toy_

_So twinkle twinkle make it bright_  
_You have one wish so make it right_  
_They wanna fuck me, every boy_  
_Yes, I'm their Trannylicious toy_

Sakura felt like fainting yet this intreagued her, her inner self was in hysterics.

_Twinkle twinkle make it bright  
They have one wish so make it right  
They wanna fuck me, every boy  
Yes, I'm their Trannylicious toy_

_Twinkle twinkle make it bright_  
_You have one wish so make it right_  
_They wanna fuck me, every boy_  
_Yes, I'm their Trannylicious toy_

Itachi rose an eyebrow as he eyed his bothers friends and heard the end of the song. _'Not again… he really needs to learn that sound proofing rooms don't work._

* * *

_********__Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Thought with all the 'Sasuke is gay' jokes that this song would be perfect for him._

_**Please review =)**_


End file.
